Strongest Emotion
by Aqua Kitty 1864
Summary: This is my version of the episode in Season 4 when Elena gets her emotions back on again. Just a short sweet little one shot. "...Hope. Faith. Love. the greatest of these is love..."


**AN/ This is my version of the episode when Elena gets her emotions back on again. Just a short sweet little one shot.**

* * *

"No! No! No!" Elena Gilbert screamed as she fought of both Stefan and Damon Salvatore as they tried to help her calm down.

She didn't want to calm down. She did want to be comforted, she just wasn't sure who she wanted it from. She was completely overwhelmed by emotions right now. Damon said it was supposed to feel like a weight lifting off her chest, but instead it felt like a ton of bricks attacking her. Each brick was another emotion that weighed her down. She started to punch the car until the glass broke.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her pinning her arms to her chest to restrain her and stop her from hurting herself.

"Elena, Elena, Hey, hey, look at me, look at me." She heard Stefan say.

She continued to struggle but looked at Stefan.

"I know this stage, Ok? The emotions are overwhelming you. You just have to focus on one thing."

"No." she squeaked out through tears. "I can't, I can't."

"Just focus on what makes you strong. It's deep inside you, find it and latch onto it. Channel everything you're feeling into that one emotion. Find that one thing inside you that makes you want to live. Just let it in Elena, let it in."

Elena cried out in agonizing pain holding her head like she had the worst headache ever. Then she slowly started to calm down.

Damon touched her shoulder. "You ok?"

"No, no I'm not ok."

To both boys surprise Elena turned and walked right into Damon's arms burring her face into his shoulder clinging to him for dear life. Damon hugged her back and rubbed her back up and down. "You will be though. Just give it time and you will be ok."

Elena just nodded against his chest.

"Come on, let's get you home."

Elena pulled away and just walked robot like away from them and away from the car.

"I'll follow her. You take Matt and go home." Damon said to his brother.

Stefan nodded and watched as Damon walked after her. He sighed wishing it could have been him.

By the time they reached home Stefan had already gotten a fire started. Elena sat down on the chair and Damon wrapped a blanket around her. Stefan was off doing something else in another room.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"The pain is still there, the shame and grief. But…but there is something that's stronger than and over powering the others."

"Rage?" Damon guessed.

"No. You."

"Uh…Elena I'm a human not an emotion."

Elena actually giggled. It had been too long since he last heard her laugh. "No. I mean love. My love for you, Damon."

"What?"

"Stefan told me to find the one thing that makes me strong, the one thing that makes me want to live."

"Yes…" Damon said still not getting it.

"Well it's not a thing that I thought about. It was a person, it was you, Damon."

"But I thought with the sire bond…"

Elena shook her head. "It's gone. It has been ever since you used it to turn off my emotions."

"Yeah, that wasn't the smartest idea."

Elena giggled again. "It's ok. My point is that the sire bond is broken, but my feelings for you aren't. I love you, Damon."

"I love you too, Elena and I'm so sorry."

"Stop, don't be. It happens to every vampire at least once right?"

"Well yeah, but I'm hoping for you, it's only once."

Elena giggled. "What? Couldn't handle bad girl Elena?"

"No, I think she was hot, but I love good girl Elena so much better. Bad girl Elena did get annoying after a while."

Elena giggled. "I didn't like bad girl Elena either. She hurt too many people." Elena looked down at the floor. "What happen to her?"

Damon sighed and said "She's in a better place."

"Her friends and family?"

"Grieving, but not crippled."

Elena sighed and nodded. "That's the second person I killed."

"There won't be a 3rd." Damon told her sternly.

"How can you be sure?"

"Because, you killed that hunter because of the stupid sire bond and you killed the waitress because you had no feelings. But now there is no sire bond and you have your feelings so I know for a fact there will not be a 3rd. I'll make sure of it. That's a promise."

Elena moved from her chair and went to sit next to Damon. They shared a hug and a kiss. "I love you, Damon Salvatore."

"I love you too, Elena Gilbert."

Love really was the strongest most powerful emotion of all.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts!


End file.
